


Игра в чужой штрафной

by Adriena_Whiter



Series: Кэртианский футбол [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Football, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Иногда приходится делать сложный выбор.





	Игра в чужой штрафной

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, футбол-АУ

* * *  
  
— А меня, между прочим, за гаунаусский клуб пригласили играть! — Арно хитро сощурился, втянул через трубочку витаминный коктейль, подмигнул Валентину.  
  
— Здорово, — улыбнулся тот, а потом посерьезнел. — Жалко только, что тебе придется уехать в Гаунау.  
  
— Ну, я еще не подписал контракт… — интересно, официантка его узнала? Вон как заинтересованно поглядывает. Арно мысленно подкинул суан — давать ей автограф, если что, или ну его.  
  
— Но подпишешь же, — Валентин заправил выбившуюся из хвоста прядь за ухо и пригубил малюсенькую чашечку с шадди-эспрессо. — Ведь «Липпе» — один из лучших клубов.  
  
— Подпишу, — Арно еле заметно улыбнулся чему-то своему, задумчиво подергал воротник футболки. — Ты, кстати, в курсе, что я тебе слил горяченную, с пылу с жару информацию, такой эксклюзив, какого нигде нет?  
  
— Ах да, — Валентин театрально хлопнул себя по лбу, достал блокнот и яростно застрочил в нем ручкой. — Как я мог забыть об этом, благодарю, — рассеяно добавил он.  
  
Арно снисходительно хмыкнул: в то время как нормальные журналисты предпочитали использовать телефоны, диктофоны, планшеты и что-там-еще, Валентин старомодно записывал в блокнот свои мысли и выводы для статей. И ведь не придерешься — один из лучших, набирающий известность журналист «Спортивного Талига». Арно хмыкнул еще раз, теперь удивленно. Кто бы мог подумать несколько лет назад, что Валентин вообще заинтересуется журналистикой, особенно спортивной? Это Придд-то, домашний вежливый тихоня! А поди ж ты, вон как оно все вышло.  
  
Впрочем, несколько лет назад Арно бы и про себя не сказал, что станет известным футболистом, нападающим сборной Талига — а получилось именно так. То есть футболистом-то он и раньше был, с детства увлекался этим видом спорта. Но чтобы его заметили, и он попал в сборную, а теперь вот один из лучших клубов к себе переманивает — это в высшей степени лестно.  
  
Они дружили со школьных лет, и Арно, разумеется, снабжал Валентина самыми свежими новостями для статей. В основном о себе, реже — о сборной.  
  
— Так вот, про Гаунау, — продолжил Арно, заметив, что движение ручки по блокноту прекратилось. — Думаешь, стоит поехать?  
  
— У них очень хорошие тренеры, — Валентин склонил голову над чашечкой, вдыхая аромат. Шадди-маньяк несчастный. — И клуб престижный, как я уже говорил, — он помялся и выдал: — Разумеется, я буду скучать, но возможные плюсы перекрывают этот минус.  
  
Арно рассмеялся:  
  
— Ну ты как скажешь… Но вообще — я же буду приезжать. И интернет никто не отменял. Так что ты по-прежнему будешь в курсе всех событий!  
  
— Не то чтобы это было основной причиной нашей дружбы, но свои положительные стороны твои «сливы эксклюзива» определенно имеют.  
  
— Да без проблем, — Арно широко улыбнулся.  
  
Валентин серьезно кивнул:  
  
— Предупредишь перед поездкой? Я тебя провожу.  
  
— Само собой, — Арно залпом допил свой коктейль. Ладно, так уж и быть, когда официантка принесет счет, Арно с ней даже сфотографируется. Если она попросит.  
  
* * *  
  
Часы были серебристые, большие. Со всякими хитроумными штуками типа мини-барометра, секундомера, с широким ремешком, водонепроницаемые.  
  
«А еще ими можно орехи колоть. Морисские», — шутил Арно, протягивая стильную черную коробку с эмблемой урготских мастерских.  
  
Валентин дотронулся до инкрустированной в оправу миниатюрной черной ройи:  
  
«Это настоящая? Арно, они же целое состояние стоят!».  
  
«Ой, прямо уж состояние. Не двадцать пять каратов же черных рой, всего-то одна скорлупка, осколок чешуйки, можно сказать. И вообще, не мешай мне делать подарок своему лучшему другу».  
  
Да, так круто его еще не френдзонили. Валентин не выдержал, фыркнул, тряхнул собранными в привычный хвост волосами.  
  
Так глупо и так обыденно… Ему Арно нравился еще со школы. Он Арно — тоже, но в дружеском смысле, а не в том, в котором хотелось бы Валентину. А Валентин, разумеется, не говорил и не показывал ничего лишнего. Потому что терять дружбу и возможность общения — еще глупее, чем его мысли и желания.  
  
А теперь Арно уже неделю как уехал в Гаунау, и без него было как-то особенно пусто — Валентин привык к их совместным вылазкам в кафе и прогулкам в свободное время. Он еще разок взглянул на часы — грех не любоваться, действительно потрясающая работа, — и нехотя выплыл из воспоминаний в настоящее.  
  
Настоящее приветствовало его перегороженными строительной лентой ступеньками к главному входу в издательство. Пришлось обходить с другой стороны, где обнаружилась разлившаяся во всю дорогу лужа. Валентин скептически приподнял брови. Начало дня впечатляло.  
  
Кое-как обогнув лужу (местами все равно пришлось идти вброд, и чистые кроссовки были этому не рады), Валентин, наконец, добрался до второго входа со двора.  
  
В издательстве царила привычная суматоха. Главный редактор Рокэ Алва, заметив Валентина, тут же поманил его за собой в кабинет.  
  
— Ваша прошлая статья оказалась сенсацией, — сразу сообщил он. — О переходе столь важного игрока, как Савиньяк, не знал никто. Кроме самого Савиньяка, разумеется, — Алва хитро усмехнулся, давая понять, что в курсе источника Валентиновых новостей.  
  
— Разумеется, — пожал плечами Валентин. Он писал статьи просто потому, что ему нравилось это делать. В том, что они оказывались актуальными, была исключительно заслуга Арно. А свою дружбу они и не скрывали.  
  
— Что ж, теперь — ваше задание на ближайшее будущее, — перешел Алва на деловой тон. — Через два дня состоится…  
  
Валентин вынул блокнот и стал записывать. На мгновение его взгляд снова метнулся к часам. Чего скрывать — он и правда скучал.  
  
* * *  
  
— А спасуй-ка мне… да нет, ты куда?.. Ну ты крут! — Альберто Салина покачал головой и беззаботно рассмеялся.  
  
Арно подкинул мяч правой ногой, перехватил на левую и отправил вдаль, на другой конец поля. Тренировка подошла к концу, и они просто дурачились, как часто делали, когда оказывались вместе. С Берто — нападающим «Липпе» и сборной Кэналлоа и Марикьяры — он был знаком еще с футбольной академии Олларии.  
  
— Здорово, что мы теперь в одном клубе! Давно ведь тебе говорил — присоединяйся, — Берто широко улыбнулся, закинув руку на плечо Арно, пока они шагали к раздевалке.  
  
— А на чемпионате Золотых Земель все равно будем противниками, — Арно хмыкнул и изучающе покосился на руку Берто у себя на плече. — Вот тогда и узнаем, кто стал круче.  
  
Берто фыркнул и вместо ответа хлопнул его по спине.  
  
— Зато мы вместе обыграли «Дриксену» в товарищеском матче на той неделе, — продолжил он разговор в раздевалке. Остальные уже ушли, а они с Берто по привычке задержались на поле после тренировки, обсуждая предстоящий матч с «Каданеро». — Фельсенбург — очень хороший полузащитник, — серьезно сказал Арно. — Но их вратарь! — он закатил глаза. — По-моему, Фридрих пропускает больше мячей, чем даже я в академии. Помнишь?  
  
Берто кивнул и, стянув футболку с номером «одиннадцать» на спине, небрежно швырнул ее на стул.  
  
— Да, когда в академии тебя ставили на ворота, ты лажал чуть больше, чем полностью.  
  
— Зато забивал всегда.  
  
— Это точно. Блин, не знаю даже, что делать с каданцами, — Берто цокнул языком.  
  
— Джеймс будет симулировать?  
  
— А то не знаешь.  
  
— Знаю, — Арно поморщился, стянул с волос тонкий ободок, который всегда надевал на тренировки и матчи.  
  
— Нужно нашим предложить, чтобы даже пальцем его не касались, а то будет, как обычно, — скептически заметил Берто.  
  
Арно вдруг фыркнул и рассмеялся:  
  
— Представил, как он падает… а вокруг-то никого!  
  
Берто расхохотался в ответ и уточнил:  
  
— Ты домой?  
  
— Да, — Арно слегка рассеяно заозирался по сторонам. Где он? Вроде обещал к восьми быть.  
  
— Пошли вместе?  
  
Арно покачал головой с чуть виноватым видом.  
  
— У меня договоренность, — пояснил он.  
  
— А, ну, тогда до завтра, — Берто махнул ему рукой и отправился в сторону стоянки. У него был ярко-красный «мориск» со столь же яркой желтой молнией, идущей по обеим сторонам машины. Разумеется. Марикьяре!  
  
Арно усмехнулся и приветственно вскинул руку в ответ на гудок. Возле него затормозил мощный черный джип.  
  
— Привет, Хайнрих, — поздоровался Арно с владельцем клуба «Липпе», запрыгивая на переднее сидение. — А я как раз думал, где ты.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно встретил его в темных очках и с собранными в хвост волосами. Валентин усмехнулся, наклонив голову.  
  
— Что, уже начали узнавать и домогаться? — спросил он вместо приветствия.  
  
Арно пожал руку в ответ, но очки снимать не стал. Позади них, за застекленными окнами терминала аэропорта, люди торопились к автостоянке и к автобусным остановкам. День стоял солнечный, не по-северному теплый. Валентин подумал и снял светло-серый кардиган, забросил его в сумку с вещами.  
  
— Мало ли, — неопределенно махнул Арно рукой, отвечая на вопрос. — Ну, как долетел?  
  
— Нормально, — кивнул Валентин и чуть поморщился: — Правда, шадди у них не особо.  
  
— Это поправимо. Я специально для тебя нашел лучшую шаддийную в Липпе, и она у нас в планах на твой отпуск.  
  
Валентин прошел за Арно на стоянку. Небольшая сумка и рюкзак отправились в багажник неброского серовато-синего «зильбера».  
  
— Где же твой личный самолет и лимузин? — Валентин укоризненно покачал головой. Подтрунивание над финансовым состоянием Арно с недавних пор стало их общим развлечением.  
  
— Пока не приобрел, — в тон ему лениво протянул Арно, садясь за руль. — Весь аванс ушел на яхту.  
  
Валентин уставился на него:  
  
— У тебя есть яхта?  
  
Арно попытался сохранить серьезное лицо, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
  
— Еще нет, — вкрадчиво сказал он, отсмеявшись, — но, если хочешь, могу приобрести, и оторвемся где-нибудь в Кэналлоа. Или в Хексберг, как вариант.  
  
Валентин уважительно покачал головой (стараясь не думать о том, что яхта в Кэналлоа — весьма даже неплохой досуг) и плюхнулся на соседнее сидение.  
  
В этом был весь Арно — он всегда легкомысленно относился к деньгам, к растущей популярности, к собственному таланту. А ведь талант у него был, еще какой! Валентин помнил, что в школе часто наблюдал за тем, как Арно на физкультуре играл в футбол. Сам он обычно сидел на трибунах (удалось применить ораторское искусство и убедить семью, что ему позарез нужна справка, чтобы не заниматься физкультурой) и писал — рассказы, статьи, просто о том, что видел… Ему нравилось писать, это была его страсть, давняя и неугасимая. Но только после того, как Валентин увидел, насколько здорово играет Арно, у него появилось желание стать именно спортивным журналистом. Почему бы и нет? О принятом решении Валентин не пожалел ни разу. Ему было интересно, в футболе он, благодаря Арно, разбирался, и его статьи пользовались успехом.  
  
— Здорово, что ты здесь в кои-то веки не по работе, — улыбнулся вдруг Арно, сворачивая на одну из центральных улиц Липпе.  
  
— Здорово, что ты позволяешь мне сэкономить на проживании и даешь остановиться у себя, — усмехнулся в ответ Валентин.  
  
— Квартира-то большая, — пожал плечами Арно. — Здешний клуб своих балует, — он как-то загадочно улыбнулся и тряхнул волосами.  
  
— Кстати, ты сегодня не на тренировке?  
  
— Не-а, выходной. Единственный на неделе, — гордо отрапортовал Арно и свернул в переулок, ведущий в гору. Лиственницы и сосны густо обступали дорогу с обеих сторон, Валентин приоткрыл окно и с наслаждением втянул запах хвои и леса. Арно снисходительно на это покосился. — В Липпе самая большая площадь лесов и парков в Золотых Землях, — заученно произнес он. — Сейчас мы проезжаем Северный парк, мне как раз за ним выделили жилье. До стадиона недалеко, и квартал хороший, зеленый. Ты как, сегодня гулять расположен или устал с дороги?  
  
— Гулять очень даже расположен, — кивнул Валентин, — но, если не возражаешь, после душа. И мне бы чего-нибудь перекусить.  
  
— Ладно, ты тогда мойся, а я закажу обед прямо ко мне. Поедим и устроим себе экскурсию по Липпе.  
  
— Тебе тут нравится? — в голосе Валентина против воли послышалось волнение. Ну, мало ли, страна другая все же, да и вообще…  
  
Но Арно, вопреки его опасениям, кивнул.  
  
— Холодновато летом бывает, но мне даже, пожалуй, нравится. И потрахаться есть с кем, — беспечно ввинтил он.  
  
Валентин хмыкнул и рассмеялся:  
  
— Это, несомненно, очень важное преимущество Гаунау.  
  
— Ну! — Арно озорно подмигнул. — В Талиге таких нет.  
  
— Предпочитаешь северное, да?  
  
Арно всегда рассказывал ему о всяких таких вещах, что лишь подтверждало статус «лучшего друга». Да Леворукий же забери все в Закат!  
  
Арно закатил глаза и отмахнулся.  
  
— У нас форма, кстати, темно-зеленая, — сообщил он, паркуясь в подземном гараже невысокого дома — одного из комплекса таких же. — Я обычно с длинными рукавами беру, и мне нормально.  
  
— Поздравляю с победой над «Каданеро» и «Дриксеной», — запоздало спохватился Валентин.  
  
— Спасибо, — Арно расплылся в улыбке. — Мы с Берто постарались.  
  
— Из вас двоих вышел отличный тандем нападающих.  
  
— А то!  
  
— Следующим летом чемпионат Золотых Земель. Готовишься? — Валентин достал сумки из багажника и подождал, пока Арно закроет машину.  
  
— Готовлюсь, куда ж денусь, — Арно нахмурился. — В принципе, в себе я уверен, и в сборной Талига тоже. Мне только сборная Дриксен не нравится, все же главный конкурент. А они сильны. Ты опять? — изумился Арно, увидев, что Валентин снимает его ответы на небольшую удобную видеокамеру.  
  
— Я снова, — Валентин подмигнул ему и убрал камеру.  
  
Мысли он записывал в блокнот, но иногда, если что-то происходило быстро или было неудобно писать, он снимал происходящее на камеру, чтобы потом уже преобразовать в слова и разложить на фотографии в своем ноутбуке. Камера была его спутником и деловым партнером по жизни, Арно это знал и иногда даже специально подбрасывал идеи, что можно снять.  
  
* * *  
  
Есть что-то особенное в том, когда ты город знаешь, а другой человек — нет. Хочется сразу и показать любимые места, и ощутить себя эдаким крутым проводником. Потому что ты-то в курсе, что если пройти через Лиственный переулок, то можно напрямую попасть на площадь Короны, а не огибать через Медвежий проезд — а другому человеку это неизвестно.  
  
В начале осени в Гаунау долго не темнело, поэтому Арно не торопился. Они с Валентином шли по узким улицам, вымощенным плиткой, к широким проспектам и площадям. Гаунау был окружен горами, и пейзаж радовал глаз — все зелено, красиво и свежо.  
  
Он рассказывал Валентину всякие мелочи о городе, которые успел узнать, а тот все не отлипал от своей любимой камеры. Арно знал его привычку еще со школы. Да и вообще, камера-то была подаренна им около года назад. А выглядит как новенькая — вон как Валентин ее холит и лелеет.  
  
— Алва оформит мне аккредитацию, — поделился Валентин, когда они проходили через небольшой сквер в центре. — Так что я официально работаю на чемпионате Золотых Земель.  
  
Арно присвистнул:  
  
— Придется помотаться?  
  
— Ага. Ну, финал-то в Олларии, а вот часть других матчей, конечно… — Валентин пожал плечами. — В общем, посмотрим, какие именно отдадут мне. Некоторые же будут идти одновременно.  
  
— Смотри, мои не пропусти.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
На небольшом любительском футбольном поле играли мальчишки — носились, кричали, спорили о чем-то, и в итоге упустили мяч. Арно ловко поймал его, перекинул, от балды сделал пару финтов и отпасовал обратно. Мальчишки схватили мяч и уставились на Арно с явным узнаванием.  
  
— Вы же Арно Сэ! Правда? — заявил долговязый, со светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост.  
  
— Он самый, — Арно шутливо отдал им честь.  
  
Остальные мальчишки восторженно загалдели. Они все выглядели как типичные гаунау — высокие, крепкие, большинство с длинными волосами. Прямо как древний народ, который осваивал моря под белыми парусами севера.  
  
— А вы не?..  
  
— Да распишусь, конечно, — Арно махнул рукой, сходу поняв, что нужно.  
  
Краем глаза Арно заметил, как Валентин снимал на камеру, пока он подписывал мяч черным несмываемым маркером. Мальчишки тут же мяч унесли, водрузили на трибуну к своим вещам и послали кого-то за запасным — этим-то, разумеется, играть не станут, это теперь священная реликвия! Арно улыбнулся, помахал им, и они с Валентином отправились дальше.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин любил такие насыщенные дни. Некогда думать и рефлексировать, надо действовать, собирать впечатления, а потом — работать. Арно считал его трудоголиком, и был недалек от правды. Работа для Валентина стала большим, чем просто источник дохода.  
  
«А ты? — вдруг спросил его Арно, когда они возвращались домой с молочными коктейлями и сумками с продуктами в руках. — Чего никогда не рассказываешь о своей личной жизни?»  
  
«И о чем же мне рассказать? — приподнял бровь Валентин. — О своем служебном романе с камерой?»  
  
«Да ну тебя!» — рассмеялся Арно.  
  
Валентин скептически усмехнулся, подумав про их недавний разговор. Арно уже ушел спать, а он остался в одиночестве за компьютером (экран больше, чем у ноутбука, удобнее). Хотелось поработать еще немного, перед тем как отправиться в постель.  
  
Валентин подключил камеру и неторопливо начал пересматривать снятое за день, делая пометки в блокноте — что можно использовать для статьи, а что оставить просто так, для себя.  
  
Арно вряд ли знал, но Валентин часто оставлял себе записи с ним. Не по работе, а для, скажем, личного пользования.  
  
«Не можешь взять, так хоть посмотришь», — как-то так.  
  
Валентин любил свою работу, свою камеру и Арно.  
  
Вот только о последнем он будет молчать до последнего, что бы ни случилось. Простите за недостойный журналиста каламбур.  
  
* * *  
  
Всего год с небольшим он отсутствовал в Талиге, а возвращаться уже было… не сказать, что сложно — скорее непривычно. Словно и не родная страна вовсе, а одна из тех, куда его мотало во время матчей.  
  
Да еще и столько болельщиков! Арно никогда раньше не видел такое количество народа на улицах Олларии. Площадь Леопарда забита под завязку — флаги, песни, смех, разговоры на всевозможных языках, и не узнать сразу, кто откуда. У Ружского дворца не протолкнуться, связывающая их улица, идущая к Старому парку, — вообще не пройти, движение машин на время проведения матчей ограничили. Да и сама Оллария преобразилась к чемпионату Золотых Земель — везде эмблемы и символика, сувениры на каждом шагу, указатели и дополнительные маршруты.  
  
Арно поправил капюшон своей толстовки — он торопился, и не хотелось, чтобы его задержали, если узнают. Потом-то можно будет и сфотографироваться вместе с болельщиками, почему нет? Но не сейчас.  
  
Первый матч уже через два дня, а потом понесется…  
  
Интересно, Хайнрих приехал или только планирует? Арно мысленно хмыкнул — вот уж не ожидал, что тот станет смотреть. Вроде их связывают лишь постельные развлечения — а вроде Хайнрих и по-настоящему интересуется его делами. На самом деле Арно нравились такие отношения — они оба ни на что не претендовали, и это добавляло легкости. Можно было не заморачиваться ревностью, долгими выяснениями, кто прав, а кто нет, взаимными обидами, обоснованными и не очень претензиями и всем таким прочим, серьезным.  
  
А все равно приятно, что ради него приедут на матчи.  
  
«И за кого ты будешь болеть? — вспомнил Арно свой насмешливый вопрос, когда он лежал, сладко потягиваясь после всего, в постели Хайнриха. — Гаунау-то тоже играет».  
  
«Пока не столкнетесь в одном матче, никто не запрещает болеть за обе сборные, — усмехнулся в ответ Хайнрих, открыто его разглядывая. — Но вообще я буду болеть за тебя», — неожиданно добавил он.  
  
Арно свернул к площади Оленя — там было их любимое с Валентином кафе.  
  
Да и гостиница недалеко — Арно вместе со сборной поселился в «Великой Талигойе». Удобно: и до центра близко, и до «Валмонского» стадиона всего ничего.  
  
Как и ожидалось, Валентин уже сидел на их привычном месте у окна, заняв большую часть стола какими-то вырезками и бумагами, и неистово строчил в блокноте. Губы Арно против воли расплылись в улыбке. Было что-то неуловимо домашнее и невыносимо правильное в том, как Валентин вот так все записывает и убирает выбившиеся из хвоста пряди за уши. И сам Валентин неизменный — домашний, знакомый до мелочей. Арно даже не сомневался в том, какой именно шадди с молоком какой жирности сейчас плескался на донышке чашки Валентина.  
  
— Уже работаешь, вижу? — Арно сел на свободный стул и наконец стянул капюшон.  
  
Валентин встрепенулся, улыбнулся и стал виновато сгребать вырезки и записи в кучу. Шадди-эспрессо с «три-и-два-не-меньше-пожалуйста»-процентным молоком был допит залпом, и Валентин смущенно посмотрел на Арно.  
  
— Дел выше крыши, — признался он. — В издательстве аврал, каждый день такие, — он сделал большие глаза, копируя кого-то из сотрудников, — новости! Так что даже я не успеваю за всем.  
  
Арно понимающе рассмеялся и хитро прищурился:  
  
— Ничего, вот сейчас ка-ак солью тебе снова все самое горячее!..  
  
Валентин приготовился записывать.  
  
* * *  
  
Оллария, Тронко, Васспард, Акона, Хексберг… Города смешались, превратившись в непрерывную череду матчей и неистового рева толпы. Вчера Валентин был на севере в Хексберг, и мокрые брызги летели в лицо, когда он стоял у причала; а сегодня он уже в Тронко, и сухая степная трава стелется морем до горизонта, а рядом слышится плеск Рассанны, величественно несущей свои воды к Холтийскому морю. А послезавтра будет Васспард, и дожди будут лить стеной, мешая игрокам и журналистам.  
  
Вот Талиг вышел из группы — два матча выиграли, один сыграли вничью. Валентин позвонил Арно, поздравил того с победами. Толком увидеться не успели — у обоих слишком интенсивные, под завязку забитые графики.  
  
Вот уже одна восьмая, и Талиг снова выиграл, с минимальным преимуществом, у сборной Гайифы. Арно нашел Валентина сам, сразу после матча, приволок с собой второго нападающего Эстебана Колиньяра и вратаря Норберта Катершванца, и они дали Валентину короткое интервью.  
  
А в одной четвертой Талиг неожиданно для всех разгромил сборную Гаунау и впервые в истории прошел дальше. Арно позвонил, признался, что «сам офигел, а уж Хайнрих-то!» и приказал Валентину ни в коем случае не пропускать полуфинал. И так бы не пропустил.  
  
И теперь — полуфинал. Талиг против Кэналлоа и Марикьяры — в Хексберг. В Олларии — Дриксен против Кагеты.  
  
Валентин отправился в Хексберг.  
  
* * *  
  
Нервничать перед матчем — обычное дело. Арно потряс головой, поправил ободок и выдохнул. Надо собраться. Борьба предстоит не из легких: Кэналлоа и Марикьяра — одна из сильнейших сборных и фавориты прошлого чемпионата. А еще там Берто, и это тоже опасно, хотя Арно его основные финты и манеру игры знает. Но и Берто знает то же самое про Арно, а это уже не так хорошо!  
  
Еще и хексбергская погода не радовала — пасмурно, дождь вот-вот пойдет. Уж подождали бы кэцхен резвиться до конца матча! Арно хмыкнул своим суеверным мыслям, поправил рукав бирюзовой талигойской гостевой формы и вышел на поле вслед за своей сборной.  
  
Напротив пестрела ало-золотая шеренга кэналлийцев и марикьяре. Арно нашел взглядом Берто — тот подмигнул ему, и он кивнул в ответ. Представление игроков, гимны, жеребьевка с выбором ворот и розыгрышем мяча… Привычно, знакомо — и каждый раз совершенно по-новому, словно и не было всех предыдущих игр.  
  
Арно сразу понял, что не прет. Половина первого тайма прошла, и ведь были моменты… и ничего. А марикьяре, между тем, только что забили им второй мяч. Совсем хреново. Арно подавил желание отыскать взглядом среди журналистов Валентина. Некогда, да и где они там вообще сидят — Леворукий разберет.  
  
Трибуны оглушительно орали.  
  
С первым голом вышло откровенно глупо: забили с пенальти, Паоло Куньо. По поводу этого пенальти Арно вместе с другими полез спорить к судье, доказывая, что невозможно упасть при таком незначительном контакте, и все закончилось желтой карточкой. От судьи его оттащил капитан с недовольным шипением: «Совсем сдурел? Хочешь, чтобы мы без основного нападающего остались?!».  
  
А второй гол забил Берто — хорошо играет, кошкин сын, чего уж там. А Заль и Мей зазевались и все профукали.  
  
На перерыв шли хмурые и подавленные. Колиньяр так открыто и громко ругался, что Норберту пришлось его осадить.  
  
Арно вышел из раздевалки — хоть немного отвлечься — и вдруг увидел Валентина. Тот мялся у входа, дальше не пропускала охрана.  
  
— Это со мной, можно, — Арно протащил его внутрь и остановился подальше от всех. — Плохо, да? — огорченно спросил он.  
  
А Валентин вдруг молча обнял его и сунул под ободок четырехлистный клевер. Арно недоуменно уставился на него.  
  
— На удачу, — невозмутимо пояснил Валентин. — В городе кэцхен и мистических сил надо действовать соответственно. — Он улыбнулся, сжал пальцы на плече Арно и убежал работать дальше.  
  
А Арно как-то разом ощутил, что успокаивается. Валентин прав, а впереди еще целый тайм. Он сможет.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда во втором тайме Арно забил первый гол, Валентин поймал себя на том, что стоит и улыбается, как распоследний болван, вместо того чтобы снимать-снимать-снимать. Он спохватился и вскинул камеру, но улыбка никак не хотела сходить с лица. Может же, когда хочет! Просто иногда надо ему помочь, подстегнуть, заставить поверить в себя и в чудо.  
  
Второй гол Арно забил после подачи углового — и сравнял счет. Трибуны взорвались — шли последние секунды второго тайма. Добавленные четыре минуты вряд ли бы что-то решили, и Валентин подумал, что, похоже, игра растянется еще на два коротких тайма… и тут Арно забил третий — по какой-то невероятной дуге, с большого расстояния, закрутив мяч в правую девятку ворот.  
  
«Три — два».  
  
Валентин понял, что кричит вместе со всеми и смеется, только когда прозвучал финальный свисток. Хет-трик.  
  
И финал. Впервые в истории.  
  
Валентин плюнул на все и побежал к автобусу, на котором сборную должны были отвезти в гостиницу. И не он один — девушки ломанулись туда же, визжа и размахивая снятыми футболками в цветах талигойской сборной. Автобус облепили со всех сторон, и охране пришлось выставить ограждения.  
  
«Как на рок-концерте», — усмехнулся про себя Валентин, думая, что Арно такой антураж бы подошел.  
  
Когда сборная наконец появилась из раздевалки, толпа завизжала, нахлынула, прильнула к ограждениям. Арно растерянно огляделся, чуть нахмурился, но, заметив Валентина, улыбнулся, подбежал к нему и, сделав знак «снимай — сейчас будет, что», невозмутимо расписался маркером на полуобнаженной груди болельщицы.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я использую этот материал, не могу не использовать? — предупредил его Валентин, смеясь и опуская камеру.  
  
Арно рассмеялся в ответ и махнул рукой:  
  
— Да сколько угодно! Могу и тебе расписаться.  
  
Валентин приподнял бровь.  
  
— На заднице? — уточнил он. — А то я не девушка.  
  
— Да хоть где! — охотно согласился Арно и виновато улыбнулся: — Увидимся позже? Мне надо бежать к ребятам.  
  
— Конечно, — Валентин махнул ему рукой и с довольным видом покосился на свой блокнот. Он уже знал, что напишет в сегодняшней статье о матче.  
  
* * *  
  
«Хет-трик Арно Сэ выводит сборную Талига в финал чемпионата Золотых Земель», — гласил заголовок первой страницы. Под заголовком расположилась фотография, на которой он расписывался на пышной груди девушки. Несомненно, главное достижение. Арно хмыкнул и швырнул газету на стол.  
  
А мир, кажется, сошел с ума.  
  
Арно после матча чуть не растащили на сувениры, еле добрался до автобуса. Агент сообщил, что телефон разрывается, журналисты достают, желая ухватить сенсацию, и все в таком же духе. Лестно, чего уж.  
  
Он задумчиво повертел в руках зеленый листок, непонятно как оказавшийся в кармане джинсов. Четырехлистный клевер. Точно, Валентин! Арно и забыл, что тот отдал ему четырехлистный клевер на удачу. Он дотронулся до тонких, филигранно вырезанных листиков и не смог сдержать улыбку. Едва сняв ободок после игры, Арно сразу заметил, что клевер на самом деле… бумажный.  
  
«Надо же, Валентин, получается, специально его сделал», — удивился он.  
  
Подумал, повертел в руках тонкую светло-зеленую бумагу и спрятал обратно в карман.  
  
* * *  
  
Финал проходил в Олларии, на «Валмонском» — огромном переполненном стадионе, спускающемуся к полю разноцветными сиденьями ярусов.  
  
Черно-белое и черно-бело-синее.  
  
Талиг против Дриксен.  
  
Валентин покосился на вратаря Дриксен. Фридрих, мягко говоря, любит лажать, но основная сила сборной — полузащитник фок Фельсенбург. Седьмой номер.  
  
Ну и тренер, конечно. Олаф Кальдмеер, известный своим давним противостоянием с Ротгером Вальдесом, тренером марикьяре. Сколько раз они встречались в финале чемпионата Золотых Земель? Валентин точно знал, что четыре. Два на два, победы и проигрыши, можно сказать, ничья. Только в этот раз в расклады вмешался Талиг, и матч получится не настолько принципиальным. Но не менее важным.  
  
Валентин нервничал, сам не зная почему. Вроде бы все хорошо, и вообще — ну, даже если и второе место, все равно здорово! Но он не мог унять волнение. Еще и дождь пошел — сначала мелкий, так, влажная морось, а потом превратился в проливной, холодный, колкий. На стадионе разом потемнело, примятая трава стала мокрой и скользкой.  
  
А матч, между тем, начался.  
  
Талиг забил в первые пять минут — Арно не стал жадничать и отдал пас Колиньяру, а тот пробил мимо защитников и открыл счет.  
  
Но дальше началось кошки знают что. Нет, Валентин не сомневался, что у Дриксен сильная сборная, как-никак фавориты матча и всего турнира, но теперь в них словно Леворукий вселился. Атаковали они почти беспрерывно, откуда только силы взялись. Угловой у ворот Талига, еще один! Валентин видел, как вратарь Норберт Катершванц кричит что-то защитникам, как то и дело вынужден возвращаться в оборону полузащитник Йоганн Катершванц, как держится ближе к центру поля Арно, привыкший использовать любые возможности для контратаки.  
  
Мяч, сравнявший счет, разумеется, не стал неожиданностью.  
  
И почти сразу следом второй.  
  
После этого дриксенцы немного сбавили обороты, откатились назад, начав играть от обороны.  
  
А Валентин, наверно, впервые проявив непрофессионализм, забыл обо всем — о работе, статье, счете. Он жадно следил за каждым движением Арно — вымокшие светлые волосы липли к ободку, черно-белая футболка впитала дождь, превратившись в грязно-серую, гетры заляпаны грязью.  
  
Минуты, оставшиеся до окончания матча, стремительно таяли.  
  
— Давай! — Валентин понял, что вскочил с места и кричит это вслух, только когда мяч от Арно ушел выше линии ворот.  
  
Финальный свисток Валентин сначала даже не услышал — все заглушил рев стадиона, странная смесь криков радости победы и разочарования проигрышем. Хотя чего уж — и так сделали почти невозможное.  
  
Валентин знал, что его не пустят, но все равно пошел к раздевалкам после всех церемоний и речей, честно отработав свое. Сегодня он точно не ляжет спать — некогда, надо срочно писать. Арно, как ни странно, заметил его, отстал от остальных и утащил за собой, мрачный, как туча. Валентин свалил вещи на ближайшее сидение и просто обнял его, зная, что утешать бессмысленно. Арно лишь молча махнул рукой — «ничего не поделаешь». Он был мокрый, растрепанный, грязный и подавленный, и Валентину мучительно хотелось сделать для него хоть что-нибудь.  
  
— Клевер твой забыл, — невесело хмыкнул Арно. — Вот и не повезло в этот раз. Надо было захватить с собой.  
  
Валентин ощутил, как краска прилила к лицу.  
  
— Он же бумажный, — неловко отшутился он.  
  
Арно печально усмехнулся:  
  
— Но в прошлый раз помог.  
  
Валентин отвел взгляд. Арно потоптался на месте и вздохнул:  
  
— Я тут еще немного посижу, ладно?  
  
Остальные, похоже, уже ушли, и Валентин кивнул, вышел из раздевалки и отправился бродить по городу, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
  
Думать ни о чем не хотелось, и вообще ничего не хотелось.  
  
Очнулся он только у себя дома — сам не заметил, как дошел. За окном стемнело, оказывается, поздний вечер… Леворукий! Статьи! Работа! А камера — где?.. Валентин снова бессильно выругался и торопливо набрал номер Арно. Вещи-то остались в раздевалке!  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин ушел — и правильно сделал. Арно не хотел, чтобы его видели вот таким — уставшим, разбитым, опустошенным. До последнего надеялся сравнять счет, и все равно ничего не удалось. И винить некого — просто так сложилось, вот и все.  
  
Он вздрогнул и чуть не подскочил, ощутив прикосновение к плечу.  
  
— Хайнрих? Ты-то здесь откуда? — удивленно моргнул Арно. — И как тебя пустили?  
  
— Скажем так, полезные знакомства, — Хайнрих устроился рядом, притянул его к себе. — И я обещал смотреть твои матчи.  
  
— Да ну… — Арно отвел взгляд. — Мы же проиграли.  
  
— Зато игра получилась яркой, — не стал искать неправдоподобных утешений Хайнрих и притянул еще ближе, заставив еле заметно улыбнуться.  
  
— У меня сейчас вряд ли встанет, — честно предупредил Арно.  
  
Хайнрих рассмеялся, а потом вдруг умело подхватил его и сгреб к себе на колени:  
  
— Уверен?  
  
Арно, чуть поколебавшись, подался вперед.  
  
Кто-то может зайти? Ну и кошки с ним. Кошки вообще со всем на свете!  
  
Он выгнулся под Хайнрихом — перекладины скамьи неудобно впились в спину, и поясница позже будет протестовать, — и зажал себе рот, чтобы не закричать.  
  
…потом, после всего, уже приняв душ и переодевшись, Арно вдруг заметил сваленные ворохом вещи Валентина. Он аккуратно сложил их в сумку, покачал головой при виде камеры — надо же, и ее оставил! Хотя все равно разрядилась… Начал набирать Валентина, но тот позвонил сам. Вот и хорошо, как раз надо отвлечься — Арно завезет ему вещи, поболтает, а потом поедет отсыпаться в гостиницу. Или вообще заночует у Валентина, где спокойнее, пахнет шадди и ночами иногда слышится, как Валентин быстро-быстро набирает текст на клавиатуре.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин уложил Арно спать на своей постели — все равно собирался провести ночь за компьютером. Тот удивился, но настолько вымотался, что уговаривать Валентина поспать хотя бы немного не стал.  
  
И Валентин остался один на один с полной чашкой крепчайшего шадди и камерой, которую он, оказывается, с утра забыл зарядить. Хотя бы на матч хватило — уже хорошо. Непозволительная рассеянность с его стороны.  
  
Записалось, похоже, все, что нужно — по крайней мере, материалы с матча на месте. И… даже больше, чем нужно. Например, раздевалка сборной Талига. Почти пустая. Почти. Валентин словно во сне смотрел, как Хайнрих Бербрудер, владелец футбольного клуба «Липпе», сначала просто разговаривает с Арно, который вдруг — немыслимо! — начинает улыбаться. А потом усаживает его к себе на колени.  
  
«Да и потрахаться есть с кем», — вспомнилась давняя фраза Арно. Так вот о ком шла речь!  
  
В момент, когда Хайнрих задрал футболку Арно, а тот охотно подставился под прикосновения, камера, милостью Создателя, окончательно вырубилась.  
  
И хорошо.  
  
Валентин остался сидеть, бездумно глядя перед собой.  
  
Из спальни не доносилось ни звука, но Валентин мог с пугающей ясностью представить, как именно спит Арно — уткнувшись в подушку, наполовину сбросив одеяло и высунув босую пятку.  
  
Журналист в Валентине завопил, что это сенсация, невероятная возможность, желтая пресса точно за такое отвалит кучу денег. Он дернулся, моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на кнопках настройки камеры, а потом, скривившись от отвращения к самому себе, торопливо нажал «удалить».  
  
И обессилено закрыл глаза.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно проснулся поздно, хотя понял это, только посмотрев на часы. За окном было пасмурно, шел дождь — все еще шел! — и не разобрать, утро или вечер. Оказалось, около полудня. Арно неохотно поднялся и, полусонный, поплелся в душ.  
  
Валентин обнаружился за столом. Арно с изумлением понял, что тот как сидел, так и заснул, во время работы, не перебравшись на диван.  
  
— Твоя спина не скажет тебе «спасибо», — пробормотал Арно, но подумал, что вряд ли стоит его будить. Заснул-то, наверно, не так давно, если всю ночь работал.  
  
Еще большее изумление вызвала бутылка касеры. Полупустая. Из которой, похоже, щедро плескали в шадди.  
  
— А вот за это тебе уже сердце не скажет «спасибо», — Арно нахмурился и принялся тормошить Валентина, почему-то испугавшись, что не сможет его разбудить.  
  
Тот открыл глаза и непонимающе заморгал.  
  
— Уже утро? — хрипло спросил он.  
  
Арно выдохнул с облегчением:  
  
— Ты за какими кошками тут касеру уничтожал в одиночку? Ты же не пьешь. Откуда она у тебя вообще?  
  
— Кажется, Алва подарил… давно еще, — Валентин на мгновение удивился, а потом вдруг разом потух, словно что-то вспомнив.  
  
— Из-за проигрыша, что ли? — осенило Арно. — Вот глупости! И оставляй тебя после этого одного, — проворчал он. — А ну иди в душ!  
  
Валентин вдруг улыбнулся, поднимаясь со стула:  
  
— Знаешь, мне, пожалуй, нравится, как ты командуешь.  
  
Арно закатил глаза и, толкая Валентина в спину, повел в ванную.  
  
* * *  
  
Они устроились на диване с наспех нарезанными бутербродами и соком. Шадди Валентину, похоже, было уже достаточно, хорошо еще, что в холодильнике отыскался помятый, яркий пакет яблочного. Валентин и не помнил, когда его купил.  
  
— Что это? — он недоуменно подхватил газету — свежий номер, судя по всему.  
  
Огромный, кричащий заголовок: «Нападающий сборной Талига Арно Сэ так долго праздновал победу, что не смог собраться к финалу».  
  
— Да так, выходил, пока ты спал, и захватил заодно, — отмахнулся Арно.  
  
— Но это же… но почему… — никак не удавалось подобрать нужные слова.  
  
— Забей, ерунда все это. Если бы я расстраивался каждый раз, когда кому-то не угодил… — Арно скептически хмыкнул и потянулся за очередным бутербродом.  
  
— Ты когда возвращаешься в Гаунау? — осторожно поинтересовался Валентин, просто чтобы сменить тему.  
  
— Не знаю, — Арно неопределенно пожал плечами. — Может, через пару дней, — он задумчиво уставился в окно.  
  
— Не хочешь? — предположил Валентин, не позволяя себе начать на что-то рассчитывать.  
  
— Наверно, — рассеянно отозвался Арно и снова замолчал.  
  
…Дождь на улице так и не прекратился.


End file.
